


I Found Peace In Your Violence

by itsscrow



Series: Ladies,Gentlemen and Wrench [3]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: :c i was gonna go further with this but it's been a year, Drabble, I headcanon Wrench as Non-Binary, M/M, marcus POV, so it is a drabble lmao, wrench is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsscrow/pseuds/itsscrow
Summary: There was something...pleasant, about watching someone enthusiastically plot out destruction.





	I Found Peace In Your Violence

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll come back to this and expand, but it's been sitting in my drafts for a bit over a year along with some others uAu.

There was something...pleasant, about watching someone enthusiastically plot out destruction.

The unnecessary amount of detail that goes into the “planing”, the action and the outcome.

Or perhaps it was the person themselves that fascinated Marcus. 

The way the slightest mention of explosives brings a sparkle of emotion to their body language.

The possibility of causing trouble in the act of revenge.

The intense interest they have with causing as much damage as possible to the poor fucks that probably deserved it.

Markus enjoyed watching them carry out their crazy schemes.

Because this was Wrench, and the thrill of a life or death situation brought them joy. They were an adrenaline junkie and this was their drug. One that Marcus couldn't exactly resonate with but just watching someone he loved be happy was good enough for him.


End file.
